Cullen Carols
by The-Twilight-n00b
Summary: Bella goes to visit the Cullens for Christmas Eve, and plans on spending the night to stay for Christmas Day. She doesn't expect much, just some story-telling and perhaps some piano. The Cullens have something more in mind!
1. Chapter 1

Cullen Carols

A/N: Keep in mind that this is my first fan-fiction peoples... I'm not very good...

Bella visits the Cullens on Christmas Eve, and stays for the next day. She just thinks that they'll exchange gifts and play a little piano, but Edward has something more in mind! (Not in a dirty way… Yah Perverts… )

I was driving up the long road to Edward's house, being extra cautious because of the ice that had frozen over it. It took me a good seven or eight minutes to finally reach his house, which looked stunning with the assorted lights that hung from the edge of the roof.

I parked next to the front porch, and as I was grabbing my belongings, the door swung open to reveal a tall, bronze-haired god. Edward. My Edward.

"Would you like some help with those?" He offered politely, with my favorite crooked grin spread across his flawless face.

"I think I'm okay Edward." I replied, returning the smile. My heart raced, beating even faster when he leaned in to gently, ever so gently, lay a kiss upon my lips. He pulled away, always too soon, and put out his hand to help me step down from my truck.

"Why thank you ever so much, Mr. Cullen." I remarked with an amused politeness.

"You're quite welcome, Ms. Swan." He replied in the same tone.

He wrapped his arm around my waist as he led me into the house. As I opened the door, I was frozen in place with astonishment.

The walls were strung with tinsel, wreathes hung on every door, red, green and white colors illuminated every corner of the living room, and right in the dead-center of the floor, an abnormally large Christmas tree stood tall and proud. Ornaments of every size and shape hung on its beautiful green branches, and on the top stood a star, a brilliant star that shone a stunning gold, and reflected everything in the room.

I put my hand over my mouth in surprise, and took a deep breath. Edward looked down at my reaction and grinned from ear to ear, obviously proud of his masterpiece.

I could barely contain my joy, and a single tear fell from my eye.

"Edward, it's beautiful…" I muttered. "You didn't have to do all of this for me, I don't deserve it."

Edward hugged me gently and kissed my hair. "I _wanted_ to Bella. You deserve only the best, nothing less." I heard a smile in his voice.

"But, how long did it take to do all of this? It must have cost a fortune!"

"Well," He started. "We already had most of these decorations. We got the tree from the forest."

"The forest?!" I exclaimed. "How long did it take you to get it here?"

"Bella, love, don't worry. It didn't take long at all. Now please enjoy yourself, or pretend to at least."

I didn't complain anymore after that. I couldn't anyways, I was enjoying this _too_ much.

Edward led me to the piano, and sat me down next to him on the cushioned bench. His fingers expertly stroked the keys, filling the huge room with musical echoes.

He paused slightly, and then started to play again. I listened closely to the tune, and recognized it right away, but I kept silent since Edward started to sing softly, his velvet voice ringing like a bell:

_The sun is shining, the grass is green,_

_The orange and palm trees sway._

_There's never been such a day,_

_In Beverly Hills, LA…_

_But it's December 24__th_

_And I'm longing to be up north…_

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas,_

_Just like the ones I used to know._

_Where the treetops glisten,_

_And children listen,_

_To hear sleigh bells in the snow…_

Just then, I heard Alice and Jasper's voices join in, and I looked behind me to see them standing in the doorway, hand in hand. I smiled ear to ear as they came to stand behind me.

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas,_

_With every Christmas card I write._

_May your days be merry, and bright,_

_And may all your Christmases be white._

That's when Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett came through the hallway, making their way to where Alice and Jasper were standing. They all sang in harmony, their voices ringing out beautifully:

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas,_

_With every Christmas card I write._

_May your days be merry, and bright,_

_And may all your Christmases be white…_

I smiled as much as I could, and tears started dripping down my cheeks. Once Edward saw this he lifted my chin up to get a good look at my face, and frowned. "Didn't you like it?" he asked me concernedly.

"Yes," I managed to break out. "It was one of the most beautiful things I've ever heard. Thank you." I wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my jacket, and tightly hugged him. He responded by lifting my chin up again and kissing me on the nose, ever so softly.

"Let's sing again!" Alice shouted.

"Would you like to hear another one, Bella?" Edward whispered. I nodded, my heart pounding against my ribcage. Edward's hands flew over the keys, playing a more upbeat tune than the last. Emmett was the first one to sing this time around:

_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening?_

_In the lane, snow is glistening._

_A beautiful sight,_

_We're happy tonight,_

_Walking in a winter wonderland._

Carlisle sang the next verse, while holding Esme's hand in his:

_Gone away is the bluebird,_

_Here to stay is a new bird_

_He sings a love song,_

_As we go along,_

_Walking in a winter wonderland._

Then everyone else joined in, and to my surprise, I unconsciously had started to sing as well. But there was really no point in stopping now:

_In the meadow we can build a snowman,_

_Then pretend that he is Parson Brown._

_He'll say: Are you married?_

_We'll say: No man,_

_But you can do the job when you're in town!_

_Later on, we'll conspire,_

_As we dream by the fire._

_To face unafraid,_

_The plans that we've made,_

_Walking in a winter wonderland._

_In the meadow we can build a snowman,_

_And pretend that he is Charlie Brown._

_We'll have lot of fun with Mr. Snowman,_

_Until all the other children knock him down!_

_When it snows, ain't it thrilling?_

_Though your nose, gets a chilling._

_We'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way,_

_Walking in a winter wonderland._

_Walking in a winter wonderland._

_Walking in a winter wonderland._

_Walking, walking in a winter wonderland!_

Instead of tears, I was suppressing muffled giggles. Edward chuckled, which eventually turned into loud guffaws. We had finally all managed to calm down, all but Alice, who was acting happier than usual.

"Why are you so happy Alice?" I giggled.

"Because it's the holidays, silly goose!" she tousled my hair, only messing it up slightly. Edward smoothed it out while the rest of us watched her dance and twirl around the room. If I didn't know any better, I would've assumed that she was on drugs, or something along those lines.

Jasper joined her, and together they twirled and leaped throughout the room.

Alice suddenly stopped, and stared at Edward excitedly, obviously something not meant for my mind to hear. Edward rolled his eyes in amusement, and then once again started playing. I couldn't believe my ears; he was playing one of my favorite holiday songs! But before I could sing out loud, Alice and Jasper started belting out the words:

_Rocking around the Christmas tree,_

_At the Christmas party hop._

_Mistletoe hung where you can see,_

_Every couple tries to stop._

Edward started swaying side to side, and I whole-heartedly joined with him, while everyone else danced in couples. At that moment, I didn't care who was singing, I threw my arm around Edward's shoulder, and sung. Luckily, Alice and Jasper got quiet so I could have the spotlight.

_Rocking around the Christmas tree,_

_Let the Christmas spirit ring._

_Later we'll have some pumpkin pie_

_And we'll do some caroling!_

_You will get a sentimental feeling,_

_When you hear,_

_Voices singing "Let's be jolly!"_

_Deck, the halls with boughs of holly!_

_Rocking around the Christmas tree,_

_Have a happy holiday,_

_Everyone's dancing merrily,_

_In a new old-fashioned way!_

I was out of breath, my heart beating heavily. Edward and his family clapped and whistled for me, apparently I sang better than I had expected.

"Bella," started Esme. "That was beautiful. Well done." She hugged me lightly and then stepped away. Edward kissed my forehead and then stood up. He swiftly walked to the Christmas tree and picked up a small package wrapped in light blue paper and a red bow on top. He came back just as fast, picking me up bridal style and carrying me to the couch. Setting me down, he placed the gift in my hands.

"Edward." I scolded. I hated it when people spent money on me, I always felt so guilty if they did.

"Bella, I know what you're thinking. Well… you know what I mean. It's for the both of us. Apparently Alice got it at Hallmark with Jasper. I don't know what it is either." I felt slightly relieved, it wasn't only for me.

"Open it you two!" squealed Alice impatiently. Edward took one end of the blue paper between his fingers; I did the same at the other end.

"Are you ready, Bella?" Edward asked excitedly. I nodded with a grin.

"One…Two…Three!" At that instant we both pulled the wrapping apart, revealing a small glass ornament. My hands flew to my mouth as I saw what it was. It was a crystal heart, and frosted onto it was my name and Edward's.

"Thank you Alice." We said in unison.

"No trouble!" she giggled.

Edward stood me up and led me toward the tree. I held the ornament in one hand, and Edward helped me reach one of the middle branches. We stood back, and admired its sparkle in the light.

I looked out the window, it was getting dark. Edward looked out the window as well.

"Perfect." He muttered.

"What's perfect?" I asked quizzically.

"Bella, how would you like to go caroling with us?" he said with a definite smile in his voice. I couldn't speak. This had been one of my childhood dreams, I had always wanted to go Christmas caroling since I was six.

"Oh, Edward! I'd love to!" I screamed. I couldn't hide my excitement, and apparently, neither could the Cullens. They got into their jackets and boots too fast for my eyes, and within a few seconds they were ready to leave. I didn't have to do anything more than to walk to the front door. I had left on my jacket and boots, not bothering to take them off. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we all headed out into the frosty Christmas Eve atmosphere.

--

As we passed along the neighborhoods unfamiliar to me, I was astounded by the colors of Christmas lights hung in every window. Snow was blanketing every lawn and roof.

I shivered. I usually hated the cold, and Edward's ice-cold body temperature wasn't helping me very much.

We stopped in front of one particular house first. It didn't have many decorations, just a little glowing snowman on the front porch.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Esme cheerfully.

"Ready!" squealed Alice.

"Yes."Rosalie muttered.

"Hell yea!" shouted Emmett.

"Ready." Edward and I said in unison.

"Indeed!" said Carlisle.

Jasper nodded. Carlisle gave us our harmony notes, but since I know nothing about harmony, I was the melody. Our voices rang out like a full, professional choir, and one by one, people emerged from the undecorated little house.

_Chestnuts roasting on an open fire,_

_Jack Frost nipping at your nose._

_Yule-tide carols, being sung by a choir,_

_And folks dressed up like Eskimos._

_Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe_

_Help to make the season bright._

_Tiny tots, with their eyes all aglow,_

_Will find it hard to sleep tonight._

_They know that Santa's on his way,_

_He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh._

_And every mother's child is going to spy,_

_To see if reindeer really know how to fly._

_And so I'm offering this simple phrase,_

_To kids from 1 to 92._

_Although it's been said many times, many ways,_

_Merry Christmas to you._

Five people in total had stepped onto the front porch. There were two children, a girl about four years old, and a boy about seven. A woman, a man, and a frail, old woman. The children had giant smiles on their faces, and the adults were in tears. The little girl jumped off of the porch and came crashing into me, hugging my waist and smiling. It made me feel so good to make a family happy, and I bent down to hug the little girl back.

"Thank you miss. You sing pwetty." The little girl told me.

"You're very welcome." I replied. The girl ran back to her family, and held her brothers hand.

"Thank you!" They all said in unison.

"You're welcome!" We shouted back.

We made our way down the neighborhood, not stopping in front of houses, but instead singing while walking. We all giggled now and then, only messing the song up slightly. Soon, however, Alice started to sing 'Jingle Bell Rock' and danced to it. We didn't have enough will power to resist, so we all joined in, dancing like morons down the sidewalk. We all sang the melody, because none of us wanted to go through the process of finding the right note.

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock,_

_Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring._

_Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun,_

_Now the jingle hop has begun._

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock,_

_Jingle bells chime, it's jingle bell time!_

_Dancing and prancing in jingle bell square,_

_In the frosty air!_

_What a bright time, it's the right time_

_To rock the night away,_

_Jingle bell time it's a swell time_

_To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh._

_Giddy up, jingle horse pick up your feet,_

_Jingle around the clock,_

_Mix and mingle with a jingling beat,_

_That's the jingle bell rock!_

I lagged behind to tie a loose lace on my boot. I finally caught up, after slipping on a patch of ice and twisting my ankle.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Edward. I swear, it doesn't hurt anymore." I rushed.

"Edward," Jasper murmured. "Please stop worrying. Bella's absolutely fine."

Edward rolled his eyes and I wrapped my arm around his waist, he did the same around my shoulder.

"Let's go home," Emmett whined. "I'm getting really bored, and it's more fun to sing when Edward's playing the piano."

"Shall we then?" Carlisle asked.

The rest of us nodded. Edward bent over for me to climb onto his back, and once I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, he took off at full speed.

We arrived at the house in several seconds, and walked inside. Edward immediately ran to the piano, I sat on the bench with him. His fingers expertly stroked the keys, playing a beautiful Christmas tune that warmed my heart and sent it pounding.

_Away in a manger, no crib for a bed,_

_The little Lord Jesus lay down his sweet head._

_The stars in the sky looked down where he lay,_

_The little Lord Jesus asleep on the hay._

_The cattle are lowing, the baby awaits,_

_The little Lord Jesus, no crying he makes._

_I love thee Lord Jesus; look down from the sky,_

_And stay by my cradle 'till morning is nigh._

"Your cradle?" Emmett joked. "Man, you're a bigger baby than I thought you were, Edward!" Edward punched his shoulder without looking back at him. It wasn't hard (Then again, I wouldn't know), but it was enough to get Emmett to leave us alone.

"I think it's about time I went to sleep. Uh, I'll just need a small human minute."

I got dressed in my pajamas quickly and speed-walked to Edward's room to put my things away. As I entered the doorway, I gasped to find him already there. He chuckled slightly and walked forward to grab my hand. He led me to the bed, and I got under the covers. His cool arm wrapped around my torso, and he kissed the back of my head. I turned over so I was facing him.

"Bella?" Edward whispered. I met his gaze; his eyes were a liquid topaz, soft and beautiful.

"Yes, Edward?" I asked him.

"Have you seen the snow outside?" I shook my head. He sat up and looked out the huge window-wall, taking my hand so I could sit next to him. When I gazed out into the night, I sighed. The snow fluttered gently to the ground in great amounts, and shone beautifully beneath Edward's Christmas lights that were hung on the edge of the roof.

"Amazing." I whispered.

"I thought you didn't like snow." Edward smirked.

"Correction; I don't like snow when I'm _in it_. When I'm _looking at it_, I have no problem with it. I find it fascinating actually." I corrected him.

"Well, I know you don't like the cold, But I don't find much of a difference between looking at it and being in it. It's there either way, just different temperatures. Well, depending on where you are at the moment." he said.

I chuckled. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and leaned my head against his.

"Bella…" he murmured.

"Hmm?" I hummed.

"Can I give you a Christmas present? I meant to give it to you earlier, but there wasn't a proper moment."

I rolled my eyes. "Edward, if you spent a single penny on it, I'm going to be really upset."

"No money was spent on it at all. I promise you that." He said firmly.

I turned to face him. A slight grin was planted on his face. He leaned in slowly. I did the same. At last, our lips met, and my arms instinctively curled around his neck. Our lips moved together, but fiercer than usual, which made me happy. My fingers knotted in his hair, and he responded by placing one hand on the small of my back, and the other behind my head. I had nearly forgotten to breathe, and broke the kiss only to gasp for air. I looked back at his face; his eyes were a fiery topaz, blazing with excitement.

"I love you, Bella." He whispered.

"I love you too, Edward."

He lay me down on the pillows, lying down on his side to face me.

"Did you like your present?" he asked quietly.

I shook my head.

"You didn't like it?" he wondered sadly.

I shook my head again. "I loved it." I said with a huge smile. He smiled crookedly back, which made my heart race. He kissed my forehead gently.

"Merry Christmas, Edward" I closed my eyes and got comfortable beneath the warm covers. His arms wrapped around me protectively and his forehead touched mine.

"Merry Christmas, Bella."


	2. Chapter 2

I felt peaceful and cozy wrapped tightly underneath the gold sheets of Edward's king-sized bed. I didn't want to wake up, not yet, but I knew I had to. It was Christmas day after all, and I knew that the Cullens would want to do something special. Then again, I didn't know much about their holiday side.

"Rise and shine, love." Edward's velvet tone cooed.

I sluggishly sat up and stretched my arms, releasing a giant yawn as I did so. I looked over to the side to find Edward sprawled out on the blanket, staring at me with puppy-dog eyes and my favorite crooked smile. He quickly sat up and brushed his fingers over my hair.

"Good morning, Edward." I mumbled. I looked out the giant window to find everything covered in a snowy blanket, the little ice crystals floated down to the ground. "Merry Christmas, Bella." whispered Edward before he kissed my cheek.

"Right back at you." I said before I let out another huge yawn.

Edward held out his hand to help me off of the bed, and I gladly accepted. Alice came rushing up the stairs and gave me a tight hug once she got close enough. She quickly shoved a pile of clothes in my hands and pushed me into a closet. Great, no 'Good morning!' or, 'Merry Christmas, Bella!'…

I got dressed as quickly as I could and ran downstairs where Edward was waiting. I found him sitting on the piano bench and looking out the window at the powder. I casually sat next to him, and he turned his attention on me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"I love you, Bella." He whispered in my ear. I blushed, which made him grin from ear to ear.

"Bella, would you ever want to go on a sleigh ride? Just the two of us?"

"Why do you ask?" I looked up at him.

"No reason. I just wondered if you'd ever want to."

"Just the two of us?" he nodded. "Um, yea, I guess. Why do you want to know?"

"Follow me." He smiled and sauntered gracefully toward the front door. I obeyed him and followed him out. He led me around to the back of the house to where the forest began.

"Close your eyes." Edward whispered suddenly from behind me. I did as I was told, and he grabbed my hand to lead me on. He suddenly stopped, and a few feet away I heard the jingling of sleigh bells. He didn't. He couldn't have.

I opened my eyes. He did. About ten feet in front of me, a beautifully crafted ivory sleigh stood against the white snow, covered in red ribbons, wreathes, and lined with sleigh bells. In front of it stood a grey horse, harnessed with the red laced sleigh bells. It stomped it's foot impatiently and threw its head back, jingling the bells and making a beautiful echo ring out through the trees.

"Edward," I began. "It's beautiful, but you didn't have to-." I was cut off when Edward cupped his hand over my mouth. "I think we've been through this conversation already. You know exactly why I did all of this. I just want to make you happy. Now, please at least pretend to enjoy yourself. You deserve every bit of it." I smiled when he took his hand, and instead held it out for me to get into the sleigh. I gladly accepted, and sat next to him on the driver's seat.

Edward whistled sharply, and the horse began to trot forward. I looked at Edward and got as close as I could next to him. He looked down at me and kissed my forehead. He turned his attention back to the forest trails, though it was a straight path, so it wasn't necessary to pay much attention to it.

He started to whistle, and I listened closely. It took me a few seconds to finally recognize the tune, but it helped that Edward started to sing.

_Just hear those sleigh bells ringling,_

_Ring ting tingling too,_

_Come on its lovely weather_

_For a sleigh ride together with you._

Edward glanced at me and smirked, I took that as my cue to sing.

_Outside the snow is falling_

_And friends are calling 'Yoo-hoo!'_

_Come on its lovely weather _

_For a sleigh ride together with you._

Edward started to sing again.

_Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up, lets go,_

_Let's look at the show_

And then me.

_We're riding in a wonderland of snow…_

We finally started to sing together instead of separate parts.

_Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up, it's grand,_

_Just holding your hand,_

_We're gliding along with a song_

_Of a wintery fairyland._

_Our cheeks are nice and rosy _

_And comfy cozy are we._

_We're snuggled up together_

_Like birds of a feather would be._

_Let's take the road before us_

_And sing a chorus or two,_

_Come on it's lovely weather_

_For a sleigh ride together with you._

_There's a birthday party_

_At the home of farmer Gray,_

_It'll be the perfect ending_

_Of a perfect day._

_There's a happy feeling_

_Nothing in the world can buy,_

_When they pass around the coffee_

_And the pumpkin pie._

_It'll nearly be like a picture print_

_Of Currier and Ives,_

_These wonderful things are the things_

_We'll remember all through our lives._

_Just hear those sleigh bells jingling_

_Ring, ting, tingling too,_

_Come on its lovely weather_

_For a sleigh ride together with you._

_Outside the snow is falling_

_And friends are calling 'Yoo-hoo!'_

_Come on its lovely weather _

_For a sleigh ride together with you_

_It's lovely weather…_

_For a sleigh ride together…_

_With you!_

_It's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you!_

Edward and I leaned against each other once we had finished singing. My heart was pounding and I breathed heavily. I closed my eyes as I rested my head against his shoulder. Not to sleep, but rest for a few minutes. Edward started to hum 'Angels we have Heard on High' to help me relax. I sang the lyrics in my head and mouthed the words.

_Angels we have heard on high_

_Sweetly singing ore the plains_

_And the mountains in reply_

_Echoing their joyous strains_

_Gloria in excelsis Deo_

_Gloria in excelsis Deo_

I hummed the rest of the song with Edward, because I only knew so much of the song and I liked the tune.

The sleigh suddenly came to a halt, and my eyes snapped open.

"Edward what-." I was cut off when Edward took my face gently between his hands and crushed our lips together. I closed my eyes and knotted my hands in his bronze hair. He placed his hands at my hips and deepened the kiss. His icy tongue traced the shape of my lips and I sighed. This was turning out to be the best Christmas ever.

He pulled away too soon and started at me. His golden eyes were soft and passionate. I smiled.

"Best holiday ever…" I whispered softly.


End file.
